There is a need for a package or other construct that facilitates transportation and consumption of a food item therein. There also is a need for such a package or other construct that enhances browning and crisping of a food item in a microwave oven. There further is a need for a package or other construct that provides enhanced browning and/or crisping of an irregular shaped food item and facilitates transportation and consumption of the food item.